Brother's Be Damned
by RogueStorm84
Summary: Yugi knew it was wrong. Yami knew it was wrong. But they did it anyway. yaoi, incest. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**This is all Max's fault.**

**Max: Not true! You were thinking about this too.**

**Me: Yeah, but if it hadn't been for you I never would have written it.**

**Max: Whatever.**

**Summary: Yugi knew it was wrong. Yami knew it was wrong. But they did it anyway.**

**Max: Dude, that's your summary? It doesn't say shit.**

**Me: That's the whole point Max.**

**Max: Anyway, Be warned, this story contains incest, foul language and Yaoi (or whatever the hell its called.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Yugioh or its characters. I only own the original characters I add.**

**Max: Enjoy and please don't forget to review. Rogue loves them.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

It started when he was 15. Solomon Mutou gave his grandson the best birthday Yugi could ask for. There was music, dancing; all his friends were there and of course his brother. Yami. Yami was dancing with Tea and Yugi was watching him. _He is so hot. Wait, what? Did I just think my brother was hot?_ Yugi wiped his hands over his face.

"Yugi, you okay, man?" Joey asked.

"Yeah, Joey, I'm good."

"Awesome party."

Yugi nodded. It truly was. The only thing that would make it even more awesome was if Yami kissed Yugi. _Oh, my god. What am I thinking? He's my brother!_

"Hey, Yugi."

"Hey, Yami," Yugi flushed.

"You okay, kiddo? You look kinda warm. You didn't drink too much, did you?"

"Uh, n-no."

"Okay. You know, you got a better party than me when I was fifteen. Grandpa wouldn't even let me drink."

Yugi chuckled. Just then Mai came over.

"Dance with me, Yugi. I love this song."

Yugi hesitated and Yami nudged him.

"Okay, Mai."

Mai dragged Yugi to the middle of the living room floor and started dancing with Yugi. Joey made cat-calls and whistled around mouthfuls of food. Yugi really didn't mind dancing with Mai, but he really just wanted to be close to Yami tonight.

"Hey, Yugi! Don't think you're gonna be stealing my girlfriend all night," Joey yelled.

"Wouldn't think of it, Joey," Yugi replied.

Yami laughed and Yugi felt himself heat up. Yami's laugh made him start to harden. _Oh, God! Get a grip Yugi._

At 12 in the morning Solomon called it a night. Every one took the hint and started packing up to leave. Yugi and Yami saw everyone to the door. Tea gave Yami a kiss on the cheek and Yugi felt himself get angry.

"Yugi, are you alright?" Tea asked.

"Uh, yeah. I'm gonna help Grandpa, Yami," he said and left the room.

"What's wrong with Yugi? He's been acting strange all night," Tea commented.

Yami shrugged, "I dunno. I will talk to him. See y'all tomorrow."

By Yami returned to the living room, Solomon had retired for the night and Yugi was sweeping up the floor. Yami grabbed the dirty dishes and took them to kitchen and began washing them. Yami turned around when Yugi entered the kitchen to empty the dustpan.

"Some party, huh?"

"Yeah," Yugi muttered emptying the dustpan and taking out the trash. "I'm going to bed."

"Yugi, wait a minute."

"What?"

"Are you okay? You've been acting kinda strange all night. And why won't you look at me? Did I do something to upset you, little brother?"

"N-no, Yami. I, uh, I'm not feeling well. Goodnight."

Yami stared after Yugi as he headed up the stairs. _Well that was odd. I wonder what's up with him._

* * *

><p>"Yugi, get up. We're gonna be late for school," Yami said shaking his brother.<p>

"Don't wanna."

"Come on little man. It's already eight thirty. If you get up, I will make your favorite pancakes."

Yugi shot up, "Really?"

"Yes, now go get dressed."

Yugi got out of bed and headed toward the bathroom. Twenty minutes later, he was dressed and heading downstairs where he saw his grandfather drinking coffee.

"Morning, Grandpa."

"Good morning, Yugi."

"What, no good morning to me?" Yami teased.

Yugi blushed, "Good morning, my annoying, pain in the neck, big brother."

"You know, just for that, no pancakes."

"Please, I'll be good," Yugi whined.

Yami laughed and shook his head, "You know I could never say no to you. Eat up quick," he said as he placed a plate in front of Yugi.

Half an hour later Yugi was seated in Yami's car heading off to school. At the school Yami and Yugi saw Joey and Mai waiting for them.

"Hey, guys took you long enough," Joey said.

"Sorry, Yugi had a hard time getting up this morning," Yami chuckled parking the car.

Yugi and Joey headed off to their class while Yami and Mai headed toward theirs.

"Great, Math, first period. I hate when we have Math first period," Joey muttered.

Yugi laughed, "You hate Math period."

"True," Joey said then laughed.

Yugi and Joey took their seats as the teacher started the class. Yugi immediately started to daydream about Yami. He wondered what Yami was doing right now in class. He remembered how Yami told him how he could never deny him anything. _I wonder if he would let me suck his cock._

"Yugi!" Joey hissed.

"What?"

"The teacher's looking at you, do your assignment."

"Oh, right," Yugi opened his book to the same page Joey had his and began his assignment.

After math, Yugi and Joey had Science, then English and finally Art before lunch. Joey led Yugi toward the lunch room and entered the line. Twenty minutes later, the boys were sitting at their usual table with their friends.

"So Yugi, what's up with you today?"

"What do you mean?"

"Man, you were distracted today. Is it the after effects of the party last night?"

Yugi gazed at Yami who winked at him. Yugi's breath hitched.

"Yugi?" Mai asked.

"Um, yeah, I guess that's it."

"Or it could've been Hina. She was staring at you all day in every class she had with us."

"Hina's a bitch," Tea growled.

"Tea! What's the matter with you?" Joey asked.

"She was all but slobbering after Yugi. But it wasn't just Yugi. She slobbered over my Yami, and the other guys on the football team. She's such a slut."

Yugi tried not to get mad when he heard Tea call Yami hers. He gripped his thigh to keep from screaming at her. _Yugi you really are fucked up. Yami is not yours. He is your brother and you really need to stop having these kinds of feelings for him. It's wrong._ Once the bell rang for the end of lunch, Yugi all but jumped out of the seat and ran to class.

"What's up with him?" Mai asked.

Yami shrugged as he stood, "Beats me, he's been acting like that since last night."

The gang shuffled off to their classes. The rest of the day went by pretty fast and Yugi was thankful; he just wanted to go home and bury himself under his covers. He ran past Joey and headed toward Yami's car hoping to find him already in it. No such luck.

"Dammit, Yami."

"Yugi?"

Yugi turned and saw Yami with his arm around some girl and it wasn't Tea. He growled under his breath.

"You ready to go?"

"Duh, I'm waiting for you aren't I?" Yugi snapped.

Yami looked taken back, _what the fuck is wrong with him? He never talks like that._

"I'm sorry, Yugi. I totally forgot. C'mon, let's go," Yami said and went to remove his arm from the girl.

The girl grabbed Yami's arm and attempted to pull him closer for a kiss. Yugi had it.

"Get off him, bitch!"

Yami and the girl looked shocked. Yami shrugged off the girl and headed into the car. Yugi followed suit. He stared after the girl as Yami drove away.

"Stupid, bitch."

Yami pulled in front of the game shop and cut off the engine. Yugi started to get out of the car.

"Freeze, Yugi."

"What?"

"'What'? How about you tell me? What the fuck was that about? And what the hell is up with you? Yugi, talk to me please. Tell me what's wrong, so I can help you."

"You can't. Leave me alone," Yugi exited the car and ran upstairs to his room ignoring his grandfather.

"Is everything alright with Yugi?" Solomon asked Yami as he entered the game shop.

Yami shrugged, "I dunno, Grandpa. He's been moody since yesterday and he won't talk to me."

"I wonder."

"Yeah, me too. You want me to get dinner started?"

"No, it's fine. Go and do your homework."

Yami nodded and headed upstairs and found the door to the room he shared with Yugi locked.

"Yugi open the door. Have you forgotten, it's my room too?"

Yugi unlocked the door and glowered at Yami. Yami just ignored it and proceeded to start on his homework. Yugi did the same all the while keeping his back to Yami.

"Is it a girl?" Yami asked suddenly.

"What?"

"Are you upset about a girl?"

"No."

"Are you in love with a girl you can't have or something?"

"No."

"Then, dude what is it?"

"None of your goddamn business. So fuck off."

"Yugi, I'm your older brother. I'm just trying to help. Talk to me, pussycat."

Normally, Yugi didn't mind his brother calling him a pussycat. Not today.

"I'm not a fucking pussycat!"

"Alright, alright. I'm gonna go help Grandpa," Yami said. Under his breath he muttered, "Moody bitch."

Yami headed downstairs and found his grandfather in the kitchen.

"I have no idea what the fuck his problem is."

"Do not curse, Yami. Perhaps it is his teenage hormones."

"Sorry, Grandpa. But I don't think so."

"Well, we won't find out until he decides to tell us so in the meantime call your brother downstairs to eat."

Yami went upstairs to get Yugi.

* * *

><p>That night as Yugi lay awake listening to his brother's breathing, he sighed. He knew he wasn't being fair to Yami. It wasn't his fault Yugi felt this way. But Yugi couldn't dare look at Yami without thinking about kissing him. <em>Just sleep, Yugi. Things will look better in the morning.<em>

The next morning was Saturday and Yugi woke up before Yami. Yugi caught himself staring at Yami's uncovered body. Yami was lying on his back with just the covers covering his lower half. Yugi knew that Yami was just wearing a pair of boxers. For Yugi knew that was all Yami ever wore to bed. Yugi's mouth suddenly went dry at that thought. He swallowed and jumped out of bed and downstairs.

"Shit, shit, shit," Yugi muttered.

"Yugi, I thought I told you boys that there will be no cursing in this house," Solomon said entering the kitchen.

"Sorry."

"Where's Yami?"

"I'm right here," Yami said rubbing his eyes as he entered the kitchen and grabbed a bowl.

"Yami, can you run the store for me today? I have to meet with an old acquaintance about something."

"Of course, Grandpa," Yami answered pouring a bowl of cereal.

"Terrific, every time you let Yami run the store I end up being his slave," Yugi muttered.

"I should be back around three."

"No prob, Grandpa."

Yugi finished his breakfast and washed his dishes before grabbing his jacket.

"Where are you going, Yugi? Solomon asked.

"Out."

Yugi slammed the door and Solomon and Yami looked at each other. Yami raised an eyebrow and Solomon just shook his head.

Yugi headed to the park and sat down on one of the benches watching the children run around. _I am so screwed. Not to mention royally fucked up. I mean who in their right mind would be attracted to their brother. A sick fuck, that's who. Once Yami finds out how I feel, he will be so ashamed and disgusted with me that he wouldn't want anything to do with me._

"Yugi?"

Yugi looked up and saw Tea standing over him.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just needed to get out of the house for a while. Grandpa's letting Yami run the shop while he's out."

Tea nodded and sat down, "Oh. Yugi, can I ask you something?"

Yugi nodded.

"Well, I know that Yami is seventeen and I'm fifteen, but do you think, he'd wanna go out with me?"

Yugi got angry and growled, "Stay the fuck away from him! He's mine!"

With that he ran off leaving Tea shocked and confused. Yugi ran all the way back to the game shop. There he found Yami standing behind the counter.

"Hey kiddo, been wondering where you were."

Yugi just growled and went upstairs to his room. Yami was more than confused. Yami was even more confused when Yugi didn't come downstairs for the whole afternoon. By the time 3 rolled around, Yami was tired.

"Hello, Yami. Everything go okay?"

"Yup, now if you don't mind I'd like to take a nap."

Solomon chuckled but waved his grandson off. Yami headed upstairs to the room he shared with Yugi and smiled when he found the younger teen asleep. He stripped down to nothing but his boxers and got under the covers and was soon fast asleep.

"Ah! Ah! Oh God, please!"

Yami woke up to Yugi screaming. He rushed over to his brother's bed prepared to wake him up from the nightmare, but he saw that Yugi's face wasn't contorted in pain. He was having a sex dream. Yugi was tossing and turning and the covers had come off of him. Yami noticed the huge bulge in his brother's pants.

"Please! Fuck, oh, God!"

Yami remained transfixed to his brother's face and crotch. The next thing he heard sent him reeling.

"Oh, please! God, Yami fuck me harder. Yami!" Yugi screamed coming into his pants.

**TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Max: You only got one review. Why are you happy?**

**Me: Because I love to get reviews no matter how many I get. **

**Max: Right. Anyway, Enjoy this next chapter and Rogue would appreciate it if you reviewed. Me on the other hand...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Yami stared at Yugi's sleeping figure in shock. _Yugi was having a wet dream about him? Holy mother!_ Yami quickly went downstairs and proceeded to help around the shop.

"Yami? Are you alright? And where's Yugi?"

"I'm fine, Grandpa. Yugi is upstairs sleeping."

"Not anymore," Yugi said coming down the stairs into the shop.

"Are you alright, Yugi?" Solomon asked his grandson.

Yugi nodded and was about to speak when he was interrupted by Yami's cell phone.

"Hello?"

"_Hi Yami, its Tea."_

"Hey Tea, what's up?"

"_Not much. I was kinda wondering if you would like to see a movie with me. Yugi told me that you love scary movies and there's one playing today so…"_

"Um, I have to check with Grandpa and make sure I'm not needed but sounds like a great idea."

"_Cool. Call me later."_

"Sure, bye."

"What did Tea want?" Yugi asked as Yami hung up his cell phone.

"She wanted to know if I'd go see a scary movie with her later today."

"And you said yes?"

Yami nodded, "Yeah. I bet she only asked because she knows you don't like them."

Yugi didn't respond and walked out the room. Yami stared after him then turned to his grandfather.

"Mind if I go?"

Solomon shook his head, "Not at all, Yami. Just be back in time for dinner."

Yami nodded and proceeded to call Tea back.

* * *

><p>Yugi sat in his room fuming.<p>

"Who does she think she is? I told her to leave Yami alone. He's mine!"

_Yugi, you know having feelings for your brother is wrong._

"I don't care! I love Yami," Yugi stated clearly battling with himself.

_Like a brother and nothing else._

"Why can't I have him as a lover?"

_He's your brother that's why. And to even think about incest is wrong._

* * *

><p>Yami had picked up Tea and was heading to the movie theater.<p>

"How come you didn't ask Yugi?"

"Well, Yugi doesn't like scary movies and because I…I, um…"

"What is it, Tea?"

"I like you, Yami. A lot."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Um, I asked Yugi how you'd feel about it and he reacted strangely."

"What do you mean?" Yami asked parking the car in the movie parking lot.

"He yelled at me. He said 'Stay the fuck away from him! He's mine!'"

_Oh, god. First he screams at the girl at school, and then yells at Tea, and then he has a sex dream about me fucking him? Oh, man, this is so not good._

"Yami? Are we going in?"

Yami broke out of his thoughts, "Oh, yeah. Sorry."

* * *

><p>Later that evening Yugi was setting the table when Yami rushed in.<p>

"Hey, Yug, where's Grandpa?"

"Bathroom. Have a nice date?"

"Uh, yeah."

Yugi wasn't happy. He hated the fact that Yami had gone out on a date with a girl. And with his friend, nonetheless.

"Did you kiss her?" he asked.

"What?"

"I asked if you kissed Tea."

"I…uh, no."

"Liar! You kissed her and you liked it. Why, Yami? You're mine!" Yugi screamed rushing past his grandfather coming into the kitchen.

"Yugi, where are you going?"

"Not hungry!"

Solomon turned to Yami, "What was that about?"

Yami shrugged, "I have no clue, Grandpa."

* * *

><p>For the rest of the week Yugi tried to ignore and stay away from Yami. If Yami did his homework in the bedroom, Yugi would do his on the kitchen table. The only times where they couldn't ignore each other was when Yami drove Yugi to school and at lunch. But other than that, the brother's hardly said two words to each other apart of "Good Morning" and "Good Night". Solomon figured that the boys had an argument and tried to figure out what was the cause and help them make up, but his efforts appeared to be futile. Yugi figured this might help him in not developing any further feelings for Yami. Yami thought it good so he could figure out what was going on with Yugi and lately himself.<p>

Saturday rolled around pretty quick if you asked Yugi. He was not thrilled with being home with Yami. He decided to call Joey and hang out with him. The two friends went to the arcade.

"So, what's going on with you and Yami?"Joey asked as they made their way to the arcade.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean there's some serious tension between you two and we all can see it. Did you all have a fight or something?"

"Not really. I just don't approve of him dating Tea."

"Why? You want to date her yourself?" Joey asked as they headed toward their favorite game.

"What! No way!"

"So then what's the big deal? Tea likes Yami and Yami likes Tea. I mean okay so Yami is two years older than Tea, but so what?"

Yugi just shook his head, "Forget it, Joey. Let's just play games. I really don't wanna think about Yami right now."

Joey just nodded and the two played games all afternoon. Yugi made it back to the shop by 3 to find the shop closed.

"Grandpa?" He called.

Yami came downstairs, "Grandpa's not here. He went out. Not exactly sure where he went though cause he didn't say."

"Oh. Do you know how long he will be out for?"

Yami shrugged, "He didn't say. He just said he won't be home for dinner."

Yugi nodded and headed to the bedroom, but Yami stopped him.

"Yugi, are you okay? I mean did I do something to make you angry at me? You barely talk or even look at me. I'm worried about you, pussycat."

"I'm fine, Yami," Yugi said before heading upstairs to the bedroom.

Yami sighed and followed Yugi upstairs.

"Yugi, talk to me. Seriously, I'm your big brother and you can tell me anything."

"Yami, I am confused."

"About what?"

"I have these feelings for someone, you know like sexual feelings. But I shouldn't be feeling these types of things."

"Is it a girl?"

Yugi shook his head.

"Boy?"

"Sorta."

Yami chuckled, "Yugi, it's okay to have feelings for a boy. I mean some people might not like it, but that doesn't mean it's wrong."

"Yeah, but this particular boy, I can't have. And its driving me insane. I see all these girls after him and it makes me so mad, but I have no right to be."

"So the boy you want isn't gay?"

"I don't think so."

Yami was about to respond when his phone rang.

"Hello? Oh, hi Tea…No, I can't…Grandpa is not here and Yugi and I are spending some quality brother time together…Yeah, maybe tomorrow. Bye."

"If you wanna go out with Tea, go ahead," Yugi said a little miffed.

"I don't want to. I wanna stay here and help my little pussycat with his problem. So can you tell me who the boy is?"

"Uh…"

"Come on, I won't laugh. Is it Joey?"

"No."

"Seto?"

"Hell, no!"

"Bakura?"

"Nope."

"Oh, I bet I know, it's Tristan."

"No."

"So tell me already, I'm dying to know."

Yugi hesitated and blushed for a minute then placed a small kiss on Yami's lips.

"You."

**TBC...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay this is looong over due but I can explain-**

**Max: So start already.**

**Me: Max, will you shut up? God! **

**Me: Anyway things have been hectic with some of my family going to egypt and then I got really really sick. I also had this ready to upload yesterday but-**

**Max: But, what? Rogue so many excuses**

**Me: Max! *glares* Shut up! But the stupid websites was being a pain in my ass and wouldn't let me upload the document.**

**Max: Please enjoy and review. Rogue is addicted to them much as I am addicted to annoying the hell outta her. hahaha.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

"What did you say?" Yami asked perplexed.

"You. I'm in love with you," Yugi replied.

Yami sighed, "Yeah, that's what I thought you said. Yugi, you do realize what you're thinking is wrong, right?"

Tears welled in Yugi's eyes, "I know. I know it's wrong but I can't help it. I'm a sick fuck."

Yami sat next to Yugi and put his arm around his shoulders, "Hey calm down, it's alright. You're not sick. I mean it's a little weird but we can't help who we're attracted to right?"

"Yami? Remember how you said you could never deny me anything?"

Yami hesitated, "Yeah?"

"Can I have one kiss?"

Yami groaned, "Yugi."

"Please, just one kiss?"

Yami sighed, "Okay. One kiss."

Yugi smiled and placed his lips on Yami's. Yugi teased Yami's lips open and thrust his tongue inside where the two battled for dominance. Yami soon gave up the fight and let Yugi do whatever he wished. Soon Yami broke the kiss.

"Yugi this is wrong. We can't do this."

"Please Yami? I need you."

"Yugi, we can't if anyone found out, we'd be in big trouble. No."

"It's because of Tea isn't it?"

"What? No. Yugi, you are my brother and I love you like a brother. I can't love you more than that. It has nothing to do with Tea or anyone else for that matter."

"Whatever."

Yami sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "I'm gonna make us some dinner."

"Whatever."

Yami just sighed again and headed downstairs.

* * *

><p>While Yami was cooking he berated himself. <em> You really gonna deny him after all this time you finally get what you want? <em>

"I can't. It's wrong."

_You didn't think so when you were fifteen._

"Well now I do."

_But you still love him, right?"_

"Of course I do, he's my brother."

_Not what I mean_ asshole.

"Don't call me an asshole. The answer is…yes," Yami sighed as he put the chicken in the oven.

_So what's the problem Sherlock?_

"It's wrong!"

_So what? It ain't hurtin' nobody and you two would be happy._

"I really hate you right now, conscience."

The oven timer went off and Yami checked the chicken. Once he was satisfied that it was done, he called Yugi down to eat. The two ate in relative silence. Yami kept glancing at Yugi and when Yami wasn't looking, Yugi would glance at Yami. Once the meal was over Yugi stood up.

"Thank you, Yami that was good. I'll clean up."

"Its okay, Yugi I got it. You can go and do whatever you need to do."

"Well, I guess I can go study for my test that on Tuesday."

"Right," Yami nodded and began clearing the dishes.

"Yami?"

Yami turned and faced Yugi, "Yeah?"

"Are you mad at me?"

Yami scoffed, "No, pussycat. Now go study."

Yugi didn't believe him but left to go study.

* * *

><p>By the time Yami headed upstairs, his grandfather still wasn't home yet and he made up his mind. He found Yugi lying on his side in bed but he knew he wasn't sleep. Yami shut the door then stripped down to his boxers like he always did and got into bed.<p>

"Yugi, you sleep?"

"No," came the answer.

"Come here."

Yugi shuffled out of his bed and over to Yami's. Yami grabbed his wrist and positioned him so that Yugi was laying next to him.

"I'm not mad at you, Yugi. I know you didn't believe me earlier. It's just -"

"I know, it's wrong. I know that already."

"Yugi, shut up for a sec and let me talk alright?"

"Fine."

"Yes, it's wrong. You know it and I know it. Look, all I'm saying is, that if we're caught…Yugi, we could be in big trouble."

"But-" Yugi started before Yami silenced him with a kiss.

Yugi moaned and Yami took that as an invitation to enter his mouth. Their tongues battled for dominance for awhile before Yami gave up the fight. Yami then flipped them over so that Yugi was on top of him. It was then that Yugi broke the kiss.

"I thought you said it was wrong," he panted.

"I did, but we're not hurting anyone. We just have to make sure we don't get caught by anyone especially Grandpa."

"Right. Yami, why do you only sleep in boxers?"

Yami laughed, "Because it's easier for me to touch myself when I wanna jack off."

Yugi made a disgusted face, "You actually jack off when I'm right there next to you?"

"Only sometimes and I usually wait until you're really deep in sleep so you don't hear me."

"Yami, that's disgusting."

"What? You mean to tell me you've never done it?"

"Not while you're in the room!"

Yami chuckled and reached for Yugi's pants to drag them down.

"Yami, what are you doing?"

"Relax, I just wanna try something, okay? Do you trust me?"

"Of course."

"Good," Yami said and flipped them over so he was on top and gripped his brother's cock.

"Ah, Yami," Yugi gasped.

"Like that?"

"Yes, feels good."

"You ain't seen nothing yet."

Yami parted Yugi's legs a bit wider and then took the head of his cock into his mouth.

"Ah! God!"

Yami took more of Yugi's cock into his mouth and began sucking on it. Yugi bit his lip to keep from screaming out further. He moaned hard. Yami looked up at Yugi and saw him biting his lip and pulled off his cock.

"What's the matter, Yugi?"

"Ju…just gotta…be quiet," Yugi panted.

"Why? Grandpa's not here."

"What if…comes back?"

"Don't worry, I doubt Grandpa would be back before we're done. Make as much noise as you want," Yami said and went back to sucking Yugi's cock again.

Yugi tried bucking his hips to match Yami's sucks, but Yami held him still causing Yugi to whine. After several more minutes Yugi felt himself tense and he knew he was gonna come.

"Yami? I'm 'bout to come."

Yami just sucked harder.

"Yami!" Yugi screamed arching his back and coming down his brother's throat.

Yami continued sucking until he was sure Yugi was spent then pulled off his brother, swallowed and smiled.

"That was incredible."

"I wanna do you, now."

Yami shook his head, "I don't think you're ready for that just yet."

"Well, can I at least jack you off?"

"Sure."

Yugi reached in Yami's boxers and gripped his cock. Yami hissed at the contact as Yugi pulled it out of its confines. Yugi teased the head of it by rubbing slow circles around it.

"Fuck, Yugi," Yami growled.

Yugi chuckled and felt he shouldn't tease his brother so he began slowly massaging his brother's cock.

"Faster, Yugi faster."

Yugi obliged and moved his hand faster working up to a steady rhythm pumping his brother hard and fast. It wasn't long before Yami arched and came without so much of a warning.

"Heh, sorry, Yugi."

"Its okay, that was…"

"Incredible?"

"Yeah."

Yugi was prevented from saying anything further because they heard footsteps.

"Grandpa, shit! Hurry, get in your bed, quick Yugi."

Yugi did what Yami asked just as Solomon opened the door to check on them. Both boys pretended to be sleep. Solomon just chuckled and closed the door behind him. Yami let out a breath.

"Fuck that was close."

"Tell me about it."

"We gotta be more careful from now on, Yug."

"Okay, goodnight, Yami."

"Night, Yugi."

**TBC...**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know I said I would have the next chapter up yesterday but life got the best of me**

**Max: Excuses, excuses.**

**Me: Shut up.**

**Max: Please review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

The next day Yugi decided to wake up his brother with a kiss. Climbing out of bed he walked over to Yami's bed and lightly placed a kiss on his lips. Yami reciprocated and deepened the kiss. Yugi laughed inwardly and kissed him harder moving backwards. Yami tried to follow eventually sitting up and opening his eyes.

"Yugi?"

Yugi laughed, "Morning, Yami. Time for school," and he bounded off to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>"Morning, Yugi," Joey called as Yami parked the car.<p>

"Heya, Joey. Bye, Yami."

"See you later, pussycat."

"Why does he call you that?" Joey asked as they walked to History.

Yugi shrugged, "You gotta ask Yami."

Yugi and Joey found their respective seats as the teacher started the lesson.

"Good Morning class, I feel that most of you will enjoy today's lesson. Since I know a majority of you students are into Duel Monsters, I thought I should give you their history lesson."

There were murmurs of cheers. Yugi wasn't too happy since he pretty much knew the history of Duel Monsters. The teacher began the lesson and immediately Yugi became bored and stared out the window. He saw Yami on the field for Gym class. He hoped that Yami would look up. Just then he saw a girl put her arms around Yami's shoulders and Yami kissed her. Yugi got angry.

"Excuse me; may I be excused to use the bathroom?" He asked the teacher. The teacher nodded.

Yugi rushed out the door and ran to the gym. Yami saw Yugi heading toward him and he seemed angry.\

"Yugi? Are you alright?"

Yugi didn't answer just grabbed Yami's arm and dragged him into the building.

"Yugi, what's wrong? Talk to me, what happened?"

Yugi slammed Yami against the wall in the boys' bathroom.

"You're mine!" Yugi screamed and fiercely kissed Yami.

Yami kissed him back just as fiercely, but was confused as to what brought this on. After several minutes of having his mouth abused, Yugi finally released Yami.

"Yugi, what happened?" Yami breathed deeply.

"I saw you kiss that girl while you were at gym. I don't like that Yami, you're mine."

Yami sighed, "Yugi, nothing was meant by the kiss. It always happens. Look-"

"You are mine!" Yugi screamed kissing him again.

Yami sighed and pushed Yugi off, "Yugi, stop. Look, yes, I'm yours, but we need to keep things secret between us. You have to let things like that keep happening or it will seem weird every time you get mad and pull me away. Nothing is meant from the kiss. It's nothing more than a peck. Okay? Please?"

Yugi sighed, "Alright."

"Okay, now get back to class and I will see you at lunch."

Yugi nodded and headed back to History just as the teacher was finishing the lesson. After History Yugi and Joey met up with Tea and Tristan in Math.

"Hey, Yugi," Tea said as he took his seat.

"Hi, Tea."

The teacher just came in and began the lesson. Yugi daydreamed throughout the whole lesson. Joey had to pull him out of his daydream. After several times, Joey decided to quit. The rest of the day passed pretty quickly and Yugi was grateful when the last bell of the day rang. Joey and Yugi ran to the parking lot to wait for their rides. Just then Mai and Yami strolled out of the building.

"We didn't see you two at lunch, where were you?" Yugi asked.

"We had a project that we had to work on in Chemistry. The teacher had us work through lunch."

Just then Tristan, Tea, and Bakura ran out the building, "Yami? Can you give us a ride?"

"Where?"

"The arcade?"

"Oh, I forgot about that!" Joey said. "Please?"

"Why don't you ask Mai?" Yugi asked.

"Because Joey knows, I wouldn't drive him to the arcade. I have to be to work. See ya, boys."

"Please?" Joey asked.

Yami groaned, "Alright."

"No it's not alright," Yugi said as they piled in the backseat.

"Relax, pussycat. It will only take but a minute."

"Yami, why do you call Yugi that?" Joey asked.

"What, pussycat?"

"Yeah."

"When Yugi was younger he always looked like a pussycat with his big eyes. So I called him my pussycat," Yami explained heading downtown.

Yugi was pissed he didn't want to be in a car with his friends. He wanted to be alone kissing his brother. He wanted to touch Yami so bad so he placed his hand discreetly on his thigh. Yami looked at him and shook his head. Yugi gave a look that asked _please?_ Yami shook his head. _ Later._ Yugi was pissed. It seemed to take forever to get to the arcade and Yugi was really itching for some alone time with Yami. He was seriously horny.

"Thanks, Yami. We really appreciate it," Tristan said.

"You're welcome."

"Yugi, you sure you don't wanna hang out with us today?" Joey asked.

Yugi bit his lip and shook his head.

"You okay?"

Yugi nodded. Joey nodded and waved and ran to catch up with his other friends.

Yami drove for a few minutes before he spoke, "Aww, is my pussycat horny?" He placed his hand on Yugi's crotch.

Yugi moaned. It felt good to have Yami touching him. Yami kept his eyes on the road as he spoke.

"Unzip your pants and take it out."

Yugi did what he was asked and unzipped his pants, "Yami," he moaned.

Yami never took his eyes of the road and took one hand off the wheel and reached inside Yugi's pants and pulled his cock out.

"Stay still," Yami instructed and started to massage his brother's hard cock.

"Shit," Yugi moaned and bit his lip.

Yami started stroking slowly and Yugi didn't want that. He moaned and tried to thrust into Yami's hand.

"I said stay still."

"Fuck, Yami, go faster. Please?"

Yami jerked Yugi's cock faster and Yugi bit his lip in concentration to prevent himself from bucking his hips. They were almost home when Yugi tensed.

"Yami, I'm gonna…" and that was all he got before he shot his load all over his brother's hand.

"Look in the glove compartment and grab some tissues."

Yugi grabbed the tissues and handed them to Yami. Yami put the car in park one -handed then took the tissues from Yugi and proceeded to clean them both up. Afterward the two ran inside the game shop.

"Grandpa!"

There was no answer. Yugi looked at Yami who shrugged. They found a letter on the kitchen table.

_Dear Boys,_

_I went to town to visit with an old friend. I should be home late. Feel free to have whatever you wish. Do your homework, and your chores._

_Love,_

_Grandpa._

"What is with Grandpa always going out?" Yugi asked.

"You think he's meeting with a lady friend?" Yami asked.

Yugi laughed and was stopped short when Yami kissed him.

"Let's go upstairs," Yami said against Yugi's lips.

Yugi nodded and followed Yami upstairs to the bedroom. Once they reached the bedroom Yami attacked Yugi again and kicked the door shut. Without detaching his mouth, Yugi pushed Yami to the edge of his bed. Yami fell backward and Yugi crawled on top of him and kissed him deeply begging for entrance which Yami happily granted. Their tongues battled for dominance for several minutes when Yami, as usual, surrendered. Yugi stopped kissing him when the need for air became too much to resist. He sat up and yanked off his shirt and did the same with Yami's. Yugi then kissed all the way down his brother's chest and flicked his tongue against one nipple. Yami moaned loudly.

"You…good," he panted.

"Like?"

Yami nodded so Yugi flicked his tongue against the nipple again before taking the whole thing in his mouth and sucking hard. After several minutes Yugi turned his attention to the other nipple. Then he moved down to Yami's navel and kissed there before making quick work of removing his brother's pants and boxers. Once Yugi saw his brother's cock, he got nervous.

"Yami, I wanna do this, but I don't know how."

Yami blinked a few times trying to focus, "its okay. Just take in as much into your mouth as you can so you don't gag."

Yugi did exactly what Yami said and started bobbing his head up and down the shaft.

"God, Yugi, feels good. Just keep doing that."

Yugi did. He started out slowly trying to get the feel of having his brother's cock in his mouth then he went faster at a steady pace. Yami moaned loudly and bit his lip to prevent himself from thrusting in his brother's mouth. Soon he couldn't take it anymore. He was about to come.

"Yug, stop."

Yugi pulled off Yami, "Why, what's wrong?"

"I'm gonna come."

Yugi smiled and went to take his brother back in his mouth, but Yami stopped him.

"You're not ready for that, yet."

Yugi just pouted but gripped his brother's cock with his hand and jerked a few times before Yami came screaming Yugi's name.

Yugi crawled back up to Yami and kissed him, "Yami?"

"Yeah, Yug?"

"I want you to fuck me."

"Yug, you're not ready."

"I am too ready."

"No, you're not."

"Please, Yami? I mean you were fifteen when you first had sex."

"I was sixteen and no. You are not ready."

"You mean I have to wait a whole year before we can have sex? Yami, that's not fair."

"Yugi, stop. Trust me, okay?"

"Fine."

"Good, now let's go take a shower."

**TBC...**

**Me: I wonder if it is too early to start trouble for them.**

**Max: Its never too early to start trouble. *grins***

**Me: According to you. You love trouble.**

**Max: Indeed.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry its so short**

**Max: Yup but who cares, there's trouble brewing *whoops***

**Me: Max you're nuts you know that?**

**Max: Yup. I love trouble and trouble comes it does.**

**Me: Please review**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

"Yes!" Joey screamed pumping his fist as he and Yugi and Tea make their way out of the school. "Summer vacation here I come!"

"What are your plans?" Tea asked.

"Mai wanted to go visit her uncle in China so I decided to accompany her. What about you?"

Tea shrugged, "Not much just relax and enjoy the break. Maybe take dance lessons. What about you, Yugi?"

"Nothing really, just helping Grandpa with the shop and hanging around."

The trio made it to the parking lot and Yugi saw Yami leaning against the car. Yugi felt his face creep into a smile whenever he saw his brother. The smile soon faded when he saw a girl kissing his Yami. Yugi tried not to get angry but he couldn't help it. It hurt every time Yugi saw Yami with some girl.

"Hey, Yugi, you okay?" Tea asked noticing his anger.

Yugi nodded, "Fine. I'm ready whenever you are, Yami."

Yami pulled away from the girl, "Kay. Let's go."

The girl waved, "See you later, Yami."

"Bye, Hina," Yami said as he got behind the wheel."

The drive home was silent. Yugi stared the entire time out the window so he wouldn't look at Yami. Yami was worried. He kept snatching glances at Yugi.

"How was your last day of school?"

"Fine."

"Any last day parties or party invitations?"

"No."

Yami sighed. It was clear he wasn't gonna get anything more than a one word answer from Yugi. The minute he parked the car, Yugi jumped out and ran into the shop. Yami sighed again.

"Afternoon, Yami."

"Hi, Grandpa. Need any help with anything?"

"No thanks, I'm all set. Why don't you rest or something. We're having a visitor for dinner."

Yami raised an eyebrow, "Is this a lady friend?"

Solomon just smiled and waved his grandson away. Yami headed upstairs and found Yugi sitting on the bed with a book in his hands but wasn't really reading it.

"Grandpa said that we're having a guest for dinner."

"Whatever."

Yami sighed again, "Yugi, what's wrong? You've barely spoke to me all afternoon."

Yugi ignored his brother and put the book down and turned on his side. Yami walked over to Yugi's bed and tried to kiss him. Yugi pushed him away.

"Don't touch me."

"Yugi? Why?"

Yugi just glared at his brother. Just then Yami's cell went off.

"Hello…Hina, how'd you get my number…I know I promised to help you, but…no, okay I'll be right over."

Yami hung up the phone and looked at Yugi. Yugi just turned away.

"Go to your girlfriend."

"Yugi," Yami moaned.

"Just leave me alone."

Yami sighed and shook his head and left the room. Once Yami was out of earshot, Yugi cried.

* * *

><p>"Joey, did you see the way Yugi got angry over Hina kissing Yami?"<p>

"So what, Tea?"

"So I think there's something more going on between them."

"Tea, they're brothers. Yugi was probably jealous that Hina was kissing Yami and not him."

"That wasn't that kinda anger, Joey. I think Yugi might be in love with his brother."

Joey laughed, "That is ridiculous, Tea. Both Yugi and Yami know that that's wrong."

"I'm telling you Joey, and the way he reacted when I asked him about dating Yami? He was like 'he's mine!'"

"Tea, you are making a big deal outta nothing. You know how much Yugi adores his brother."

Tea sighed, "Whatever, Joey."

* * *

><p>Yami came back just as they were sitting down to dinner.<p>

"Sorry I'm late, Grandpa."

"No worries grab a plate and help yourself. This is my friend, Miko. She's an old friend from school," Solomon said as Yami sat down.

"Pleasure to meet you, ma'am," Yami said nodding his head.

"Likewise, Yami."

"May I be excused, Grandpa? I'm really tired and not feeling well."

Yami raised an eyebrow.

"Sure, Yugi."

"It was nice to meet you, Miko. Goodnight," Yugi said and left the room.

Yami sighed and continued to eat.

"So, Yami? You have any special plans for your summer break?" Miko asked.

Yami shook his head, "No. Just hang out here with my friends. And help Grandpa in the shop."

Yami finished eating and carried his plate to the sink and proceeded to wash it out. After washing his dish he said goodnight to his grandfather and Miko and headed upstairs. Yami entered the room and found Yugi laying on his bed. He appeared to be sleep, but Yami knew better. Yami stripped down to his boxers and lay on his back.

"Yugi? What's the matter?

"Nothing, leave me alone."

"Pussycat, talk to me. Please?"

Yugi sighed and turned around to face Yami, "Fine. I hate you."

"What did I do?"

"Don't act like you haven't a clue. You were kissing Hina! And not only that, you went out with her! You say that the kisses mean nothing, but I know that's not true. You don't care about me or my feelings. You say you love me, but I know it's not meant to be how I wished."

"Yugi, first off, I did kiss Hina and that was wrong, I shouldn't have done it. But I told you that you have to let me and stop getting so angry over it."

"Why? Because our love has to be secret? I get that, but I don't get why I have to let you kiss someone or why I shouldn't be angry about it."

"Yugi…"

"Goodnight, Yami."

_Shit!_

**TBC...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: I hate Tea (Sorry for those who like her)**

**Max: I only like her because she's starting trouble.**

**Me: So you're happy then Max?**

**Max: Absolutely.**

**Me: Hope the rest of you are happy with this chapter. Don't forget to review.**

**Max: And thanks for those who did. Rogue, where are your manners?**

**Me: Oops.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

The next morning Yami tried to beg Yugi's forgiveness by making him his favorite pancakes. Little that did. All through breakfast Yugi refused to look Yami in the eye. Yami grabbed his jacket.

"Yami, where are you going?" Solomon asked his grandson.

"Just for a walk, Grandpa. I'll be back soon."

Solomon just nodded and Yami headed out of the door. He needed to think about his feelings. He loved Yugi with all his heart had since he was fifteen and Yugi was thirteen so why was he pushing him away. Why was he acting like it was okay to keep kissing all these girls? He knew how Yugi felt. He was so messed up.

"Hey, Yami."

Yami looked up and saw Mai standing in front of him.

"Hey, Mai. What's up? Thought you and Joey were heading to China."

"We're not leaving until Friday. You seem upset, are you okay?"

Yami sighed, "I don't know, Mai. I feel so fucked up."

"Walk with me," Mai said dragging Yami down the street.

Yami followed Mai down the street.

"So talk to me, Yami. What has gotten you in such a funk?"

"I don't know. There's this boy I have loved him since he was thirteen and now he finally returned my love, but I seem to keep pushing him away. He doesn't like to see me kiss girls and I know that, so why do I keep doing it acting like it's okay?"

Mai dragged Yami to the park and sat down on one of the benches, "I'm gonna take a stab in the dark and say that the one you love is Yugi."

"H -how?"

Mai smiled, "I'm not blind, Yami. I've seen the way you two look at each other. And I've seen how angry Yugi gets when he sees you with women. Only someone in love acts like that."

"You seem weirdly calm about this."

"Yami, you can't help who're you're in love with. It's not my business if you love your brother. I don't think that your relationship would hurt anybody. But let me tell you this, Yugi loves you. You need to figure out where your heart and your head are at. If you don't love Yugi then you need to be truthful to him."

Yami nodded, "Thanks, Mai. Glad to have you as my friend."

"Glad to help. Now I gotta go, I promised I would meet Joey at the mall."

Yami waved to Mai and headed home. Just as he entered, his grandfather was heading out.

"I'm going to pick up some deliveries for the game shop. I shouldn't be long. Yugi is upstairs in his room doing lord knows what."

Yami chuckled, "Okay, Grandpa."

Solomon left and after shutting and locking the door, Yami headed upstairs. He found Yugi lying on his bed engrossed in some book.

"Grandpa said he was picking up some deliveries," Yami said.

Yugi nodded, "He told me."

Yami sighed and flopped on his bed and turned to Yugi. He saw how Yugi attempted to be engrossed in the book but then he noticed his brother had a slight bulge in his pants. _What is he reading?_

"Yugi, listen."

Yugi put down the book and turned toward Yami, "Yes?"

"I'm sorry. I've been really messed up lately. I should never have kissed any of those girls and gone out with Hina knowing how you felt. I mean I love you, Yugi, and I just kept pushing you away without realizing it. I'm sorry."

"You love me?"

"Yes. Have loved you since you were thirteen."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Yugi ignored his book and scrambled over to Yami's bed and straddled his brother. Yugi leaned down and kissed him deeply. He moaned when he rocked into Yami and his cock hit his brother's. Yami chuckled in Yugi's mouth.

"Looks like someone is horny."

"When's Grandpa coming back?"

Yami shrugged, "I don't know."

"Yami," Yugi moaned rocking his hips again.

"Easy, pussycat, I'll take care of it. Lie down."

Yugi laid down and Yami made quick work of removing Yugi's pants and boxers. He noticed that Yugi was really hard and was leaking.

"Please, Yami."

Yami nodded and slid down on the bed so he was between Yugi's legs. Spreading his brother's legs a little wider, he took his brother's cock into his mouth.

"Oh, fuck!" Yugi moaned when Yami swirled his tongue around the head.

Yami sped up and sucked on his brother for several minutes before removing his mouth. Yugi whined.

"Don't worry, I'm not done yet. Yugi, do you mind if we try something?"

Yugi, in his haze nodded, "What?"

Yami hesitated for a few seconds, "I wanna finger you."

"Okay, why?"

"Well so you can know how it feels for when we do eventually have sex."

"Okay."

Yami nodded and put three of his fingers on Yugi's lips, "Suck them, Yugi," he said and went back to sucking Yugi's cock.

Yugi took Yami's fingers in his mouth and sucked hard on them swirling his tongue around them. Once he got them nice and wet, Yami removed his fingers without coming off Yugi's cock. Yami bent Yugi's legs and let his fingers trace Yugi's entrance. Yugi moaned. Slowly Yami pushed one finger inside and Yugi gasped. Yami pulled off his brother's cock.

"Relax, pussycat."

"Yami, it hurts," Yugi whined.

"I know, but try to relax and it will get better, I promise."

Yugi nodded and forced his body to relax. Yami went back to sucking his brother's cock and pushed his finger in further. He stroked Yugi with his finger several times before adding the second finger. This time Yami hit his brother's prostate causing Yugi to scream and buck thrusting hard into Yami's mouth. Yami gagged and pushed his brother's hips down. Several more minutes passed of Yami penetrating Yugi's hole and sucking his cock when Yugi suddenly tensed.

"Yami, gonna come," Yugi moaned.

Yami just sucked harder. Yugi screamed again and shot down his brother's throat. Yami continued to swallow it all until there was nothing left. Yami then climbed up to his brother and kissed him. Yugi tried to reach his brother's cock when Yami stopped him.

"No. Yugi, I'm fine. That was just for you besides Grandpa should be home soon."

Just then the boys heard the door shut. Yami winked at Yugi.

"Yami?"

"Yeah?"

"I want you to fuck me."

"I know. Not now, later."

Yami threw some pants and a shirt on and exited the bedroom just as his grandfather was coming up the stairs.

"Hey, Grandpa."

"Hello, Yami, where's Yugi?"

"Sleep. He was reading a book earlier and he fell asleep."

"Oh."

* * *

><p>The next day Yami had to take care of the shop and Yugi decided to go to the arcade with Joey. The boys played games all morning then went to the diner across the street for lunch.<p>

"How long are you and Mai staying in China?" Yugi asked.

"Just about two weeks, I think."

"That should be cool."

"Yeah. Hey, Tea!" Joey said spotting their friend.

"Yugi, can I talk to you?" Tea asked pulling Yugi up from the table.

"Uh, sure," he followed Tea to where the restrooms were located. "What's up?"

"I know about you and your brother."

"What are you talking about?"

"I was passing by the game shop yesterday and I heard you two. That is just sick."

"Tea, that's nobody's business but our own."

"Right. Wait until your grandfather hears that his two grandsons are fucking each other."

"Tea."

"You two are just disgusting I can't even believe that I call you a friend."

"Just for your information, not like it's any of your business, but Yami and I aren't fucking each other."

"Not yet. But I heard you."

Yugi groaned. If Grandpa found out, they'd be in some deep shit.

"Tea, don't."

Tea giggled, "I will. Just watch," she said and walked away.

Yugi headed back to Joey, "I gotta go Joey."

"Okay."

The two friends walked together until they reached the game shop.

"See you later, Yug."

Yugi just nodded and ran inside, "Yami!"

"In the back, Yugi!"

Yugi ran all the way towards the back where he found Yami bent over some boxes.

"Yami."

Yami looked up and smiled, "Hey, Yugi, what's up?" he asked placing a light kiss on his brother's lips.

"Problem."

"What kind of problem? People teasing you again?"

Yugi shook his head, "No. Tea heard us last night."

"What?"

Yugi nodded, "I saw her at the diner across from the arcade. She told me that she was walking past the game shop last night and she heard us. She said she was gonna tell Grandpa."

"Yugi, calm down. I'm sure Tea wouldn't do that."

Just then Solomon came in the shop looking very tired. He looked straight at the boys.

"Boys, we need to talk. I've just heard the most disturbing news."

Yugi and Yami glanced at each other both had a shocked look on their face.

**TBC...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: I hope everyone likes this chapter. It was very hard to write**

**Max: Woo hoo! Sex!**

**Me: Max, you're nuts.**

**Max: Yup, I know.**

**Me: Please continue to review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

Yami and Yugi looked at each other. They couldn't believe that Tea would actually tell their grandfather. Solomon walked into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Have a seat, boys."

Yami and Yugi shared a look that said _we're in deep shit._ They followed their grandfather and sat down on the floor in front of him.

"I just ran into Tea and she told me something disturbing that I am not even sure I believe. So rather than jump to conclusions I figure I would ask you about it."

The boys nodded.

"Tea told me that you two are sleeping together. Is this true?"

Yugi put his head down and Yami hesitated, "Not exactly grandpa."

"What does that mean?"

Yugi bit his lip and glanced at Yami. Yami rubbed his brother's back. "It means that yes, Yugi and I love each other more than brothers, but we haven't gone so far as to have sex yet."

Yugi looked at Yami and glanced at his grandfather terrified that he was gonna do something horrible."

"I see."

"You can't break us apart! You just can't Grandpa!" Yugi screamed.

"Yugi, stop," Yami cautioned.

"You can't help who you love and I love Yami. Please don't take him away from me! Grandpa, I need him."

"Yugi," Yami tried to shush his brother.

"I will think about what to do. For now, keep your hands to yourselves," Solomon said standing.

Yami nodded and Solomon headed upstairs to take a nap. Once Solomon was out of earshot, Yami rounded on his brother.

"Yugi, what on earth was you thinking?"

"I love you, Yami and I need you."

Yami sighed, "I know, but Yugi saying those things could've gotten in serious trouble."

"I can't believe Tea actually told Grandpa."

"Yeah, well…" Yami just sighed.

"Do you think Grandpa's angry?"

Yami sat down on the couch, "I don't know. He didn't seem like it, but you never know with Grandpa."

Yugi sat next to Yami, "True. Yami, I can't lose you."

"Pussycat, you won't lose me. Everything will be okay."

"But what if Grandpa separates us?"

"Don't worry about it okay?"

* * *

><p>The next day Solomon closed the shop early and asked Yami to go with him downtown. Yugi was afraid. He didn't want Yami to leave, he felt that Grandpa was gonna do something bad to Yami. Solomon drove Yami to the post office and asked him to mail some packages. Once they were finished he took his grandson to get some food.<p>

"How long has this been going on?"

"Just about a week. Honest."

"Did you not think about what you're doing to Yugi? Yami, you're the oldest I would have thought you had more sense than this."

Yami sighed, "Grandpa, I did. At first I just thought he was joking. I told him how wrong it was. I know its wrong, Grandpa. I have loved Yugi since I was fifteen but never acted upon it because of how wrong it was. We can't help who we love and Yugi and I love each other. We're not hurting anyone."

"You may not be hurting anyone, but Yami you could hurt Yugi."

"I'm not trying to hurt Yugi, Grandpa. I'd kill myself before I do anything to hurt him. Yugi's my little brother and I love him with all my heart."

After they finished their lunch the two drove back home. Solomon then said he was going out. Yami ran upstairs and found Yugi on the bed crying.

"Pussycat, what's wrong?"

Yugi ran into Yami's arms, "Oh, Yami! I thought Grandpa was gonna do something bad like kick you out or something."

Yami chuckled and rubbed his brother's back, "All we did was talk."

"Where's Grandpa, what did he say?"

"He said he was going out. He really didn't say anything."

Yugi tried to kiss Yami, but Yami pushed him away, "Yugi, stop. If Grandpa catches us, we'll be in even more shit than we already are in."

Yugi whined, "But I'm dying over here. I need to touch you."

Yami chuckled, "You'll be okay."

* * *

><p>Tea was happy. She had no doubt in her mind that Mr. Mutou would break up Yugi and Yami. But just in case her plan backfired, she had another plan. She saw Hina at the mall.<p>

"Hello, Hina."

"Hi, Tea."

"Listen, I was wondering, I know you like one of the Mutou boys, am I correct?"

"Yeah. I think little Yugi is cute. What's it to you?"

"Well, I like Yami and I have a plan that may ensure both our victories."

Hina giggled, "I'm listening."

Tea told Hina her plan.

* * *

><p>By Friday morning, Yugi was terrified. Their grandfather hadn't said anything to them about their relationship and he really needed to touch Yami and have Yami touch him. Yugi groaned and headed to the bathroom to relieve himself. Then went downstairs to make himself some breakfast. He found his grandfather sitting at the table reading the paper and drinking coffee.<p>

"Morning, Grandpa."

Solomon put the paper down, "Morning, Yugi. Where's Yami?"

"Still sleeping."

"Tell him to come down here. I want to talk to the two of you."

Yugi nodded and headed upstairs. _Oh crap, here it comes._ He found Yami still sleeping. He grinned and placed a kiss on his lips. Yami bolted awake.

"Yugi, what are you doing?"

"Grandpa wants to talk to us."

Yami nodded and grabbed his pants and a shirt and followed Yugi downstairs.

"Morning, Grandpa," Yami said.

"Morning. Sit down, boys."

_Shit, shit, shit, here it comes_, Yugi thought.

"I've done a lot of thinking this week about the two of you. I feel that-"

"Grandpa, please," Yugi begged.

"Yugi, shut up," Yami hissed.

"As I was saying, I feel that there is no harm in letting you continue this relationship. Both of you are right, you can't help who you love and you are not hurting anyone. Just don't do anything while I'm around."

"Um, are you sure, Grandpa?" Yami asked.

Solomon nodded, "Yes, I am sure. Just promise me you both will be careful."

Both boys nodded.

* * *

><p>That night Solomon had gone to Miko's house and Yami and Yugi were in Yami's bed kissing.<p>

"I'm glad that Grandpa didn't split us up," Yugi said.

Yami pinched Yugi's nipple through his shirt causing Yugi to moan, "Me too."

Yugi sat up and removed his shirt then tugged on Yami's. Yami took the hint and sat up so Yugi can remove his shirt. Yugi then flicked his tongue over Yami's nipple bringing out a moan from his big brother. Yugi flicked his tongue over it several times before taking it into his mouth and sucking hard. After getting it nice and hard he turned his attention to the other nipple.

"Where…did…learn?" Yami panted.

Yugi blushed, "Places."

Yami laughed at Yugi's blushing, "C'mon tell me," he said and flipped them over so he was in the dominant position.

Yugi trailed his fingers down Yami's chest to his navel and teased his belly button, "Nowhere special."

Yami laughed again, "Yeah right, tell me. I won't laugh, I promise," he said sucking on a nipple.

Yugi arched and moaned, "…under…pillow."

Yami pulled off of Yugi and reached under his brother's pillow. What he saw made him laugh. Yugi blushed again.

"You said you wouldn't laugh."

"I know, I'm sorry. I just never expected to see you reading this stuff. Good thing Grandpa never found it."

"Yami?"

"Yeah, pussycat?"

"Put the book down and come back over here."

Yami did as asked ridding himself of his jeans and boxers along the way. He worked Yugi's belt and pulled off his jeans and boxers as well.

"Yami?" Yugi asked as Yami settled in between his legs.

Yami looked up, "Yes?"

"Are we gonna have sex?"

Yami chuckled, "Do you wanna?"

"God, yes."

Yami chuckled and stood up. Yugi whined.

"Hold on pussycat. I just gotta get something first," Yami said rummaging through a bag. He pulled out a tube and walked back to Yugi.

"What's that?"

"Lubricant. It will work a whole lot better than spit."

Yami settled once again between Yugi's legs and started sucking on his cock.

"Shit! Feels so good."

Yami slid one coated finger inside Yugi's entrance. Yugi yelped and moaned and bucked causing Yami to gag. Yami slid off his brother's cock.

"Yugi, relax. Just try to relax," Yami said as he removed his finger and added more lube.

Yugi nodded and tried to get his body to relax as Yami pushed the finger inside again. Yami bent down and continued sucking his brother's cock. Just as he was adding the second finger he felt his brother tense.

"Yami, gonna…"Yugi started as he released down his brother's throat.

Yami sucked it all down as he continued to scissor his brother. He slowly pulled off his brother's cock and added a third finger.

"Yami, why?"

"I gotta stretch you, Yugi."

Yugi nodded but didn't really understand. Yami kept up the three finger penetration for several minutes making sure to hit his brother's prostate.

"Fuck!" Yugi screamed every time Yami hit it.

"Ready?" Yami asked and Yugi nodded.

Yami removed his fingers earning a whine from Yugi. He coated up his cock and lifted his brother's legs as he slowly pushed inside his brother's entrance. Yugi hissed and whined. Yami froze.

"Relax, pussycat."

Yugi nodded and forced his body to relax. Yami continued to push inside stopping anytime he saw that Yugi was in pain. After several minutes Yami was all the way inside. He kept his body still waiting for Yugi to adjust. After several second Yugi whimpered.

"Yami, move."

Yami gripped his brother's legs underneath the knee as he slowly withdrew and pushed back in again. Yami kept up this slow pace until Yugi whimpered again.

"Yami, faster. Go, faster."

Yami obliged and picked up speed slamming into him harder and faster hitting the prostate every time. It wasn't long before Yugi was matching his thrusts.

"Fuck, Yami, so good."

"So fucking tight, pussycat."

Yugi reached down and grabbed his cock and jerked it in time to his brother's thrusts. It wasn't long before he felt himself tense again.

"Yami, gonna come."

"Me too, little brother."

Yami pounded into Yugi a few more times before he came inside Yugi. Yugi followed soon after yelling Yami's name. Yami waited a few seconds before slowly pulling out of Yugi.

"That was incredible, Yami."

"Yeah, it was."

**TBC...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: Sorry this chapter is short, but I felt that it was a good place to stop and besides, I didn't update yesterday so I wanted to give you all something.**

**Max: Tea's a bitch and Yugi is so damn gullible**

**Me: I know**

**Max: Is Tea gonna still cause problems for the boys?**

**Me: Not telling**

**Max: Rogue, tell me**

**Me: Nope, you'll just have to wait and see like everyone else.**

**Max:*groans* Fine. Please review**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

Hina walked into the game shop to find Yami behind the counter.

"Morning, Yami, is Yugi around?"

"Yugi! Someone's here for you!" Yami yelled toward the back.

Yugi came running out of the kitchen and saw Hina. He scowled.

"Hi Yugi, I wanted to know if you'd take a walk with me. I need to talk to you about something."

"Why should I go anywhere with you?" Yugi asked.

"Yugi, go ahead, it'll be alright," Yami said.

Yugi glanced at his brother and Yami nodded. Yugi sighed.

"Fine, let me grab my jacket."

Yugi came back a couple minutes later and left with Hina. They walked down the street to the park.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"I like you, Yugi that's why I am gonna be completely honest with you."

"Okay."

"You know Yami came over to my house, right?"

Yugi nodded.

"Did he ever tell you what went on while he was there?"

"No."

Hina sighed, "Yami and I slept together. I really wasn't gonna tell you, but since I like you a lot, I figured to be honest with you."

Yugi turned bright red, "You're lying. Yami would never sleep with you."

"Sorry Yugi, but it's true."

Yugi was angry. Yami lied to him? Yugi didn't really believe that, did he? Yugi stood up and marched back home. Hina smiled and pulled out her cell phone to call Tea.

* * *

><p>By the time Yugi made it back to the game shop Yami was nowhere in sight.<p>

"Afternoon, Yugi."

"Hey, Grandpa."

"Are you alright, Yugi?"

"Fine. Is Yami here?"

"He went out. I think he said he was going to see a scary movie with Tea but I am not sure."

"Thanks," Yugi said and stalked upstairs.

Two hours later Yami returned and found Yugi asleep on the bed with a book covering his face. Yami chuckled as he removed the book from Yugi's face and putting a bookmark to keep his brother's place, set the book aside. Yami then placed a light kiss on Yugi's lips, but Yugi swatted him and turned to face away from Yugi. Yami frowned and tried to kiss him again. This time Yugi woke up and frowned at him.

"Quit it."

"What's wrong? You don't like my kisses?" Yami teased.

"Don't touch me."

Yami frowned, "Yugi, what's the matter?"

"'What's the matter'? I'll tell you. First you sleep with Hina and then you go out with Tea?"

"What are you talking about? I never slept with Hina and the only reason I went to the movies with Tea was because no one was able to go with her and she didn't want to go by herself. Who told you I slept with Hina?"

"She did. That's what she wanted to talk to me about. She said that when you went over there you two slept together."

"Pussycat, I never touched Hina except for that one kiss that you saw."

Yugi sat up, "Really?"

Yami chuckled, "Yes."

"Crap. I'm sorry, Yami."

Yami placed a kiss on Yugi's lips, "Don't worry about it, Pussycat. Something tells me this is all Tea's doing."

"Yeah. Are you mad at me?"

Yami chuckled, "No."

Yugi nodded, "Okay. Hey, I have an idea."

"Really? What kind of idea?"

"One that's sure to get Tea back."

"Ooh, I like. Spill."

Yugi told Yami his idea which okay was kinda lame but they still thought it might work and get Tea off their backs. Yami pulled out his cell phone and dialed Tea.

* * *

><p>Tea arrived at the game shop and found Yami and Yugi waiting for her.<p>

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Nothing. I told Yugi that we were going to grab something to eat and he wanted to tag along. That's okay, right?"

Tea hesitated, "Um, sure."

"Thanks Tea, you're the best," Yugi smiled.

The three soon got in Yami's car with Yugi sitting in the passenger seat and Tea in the back. Yugi looked at Yami and grinned. Yami nodded and Yugi put his hand on Yami's thigh. Yami started to moan.

"Yami, are you okay?" Tea asked.

"Yeah, I'm goo…Yugi, stop. Tea's in the car," Yami said as Yugi rubbed his hand against his cock.

"I know, but I want you so bad, right now."

"C'mon, later pussycat."

Yugi put on a half fake half real whine, "But, Yami. I want you to fuck me now."

Yami looked through the rearview mirror and noticed Tea's shocked expression. He grinned.

"Okay pussycat. You don't care that Tea's in the car with us?"

"No, just please, Yami. Fuck me!"

Tea made a choking noise and Yugi turned around, "You okay, Tea?"

Tea just nodded. Yami pulled over the car and made like he was gonna unzip Yugi's pants.

"Stop! Please tell me that you are not really gonna have sex in the car? And in front of me no less?" Tea asked.

Yami and Yugi both laughed, "No way. We just wanted to show you that no matter what we are always gonna want each other," Yami explained.

"Yeah, we don't care how you feel about it, but it's our business and not yours. All your attempts to break us apart have been useless," Yugi said.

"But what about-"

"Grandpa? He could care less what we do as long as we don't hurt anyone," Yugi said.

"My suggestion to you, Tea, is to just leave it be. Leave us alone. Nothing you do will tear us apart," Yami said.

Tea huffed and got out the car, "Fine, but don't think I can continue being friends with you two. You all just make me sick."

"Whatever."

Yugi and Yami laughed as they drove away leaving Tea on the sidewalk.

**TBC...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Forgive the lapse. Real world took a hold of me. This chapter actually surprised me. I had intended it to be the last chapter and well...guess not.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

Yami and Yugi were at the airport waiting for Mai and Joey. The two boys were sitting in the car waiting and Yugi was starting to get bored. He smiled and put his hand on Yami's thigh and rubbed against his cock. Yami gasped.

"Pussycat, no, they could be out any minute."

"Please, Yami, just a quickie?"

Yami groaned, "Pussycat, as much as you know how I'd love to indulge you, we can't. Mai and Joey will be out soon. I don't think they would appreciate the sight of my cock in your mouth."

Yugi pouted but he stopped. Five minutes later, Joey and Mai exited the airport. Yami jumped out of the car and helped them put in the trunk. Yugi stayed in his seat and slouched.

"Hey, Yugi. How are you?" Joey asked getting in the car beside his girlfriend.

"Fine."

Yami sighed as he started the car, "So did you guys enjoy yourselves?"

"Oh yes. My uncle loved Joey and they would tend to ignore me for a lot of the time, but it was wonderful," Mai smiled.

"I'm sorry, babe."

"Don't be, Joey. I'm glad that you enjoyed yourself with my uncle."

The whole ride Mai and Joey talked about what they did. Yami commented and laughed. Yugi ignored the whole conversation and tried to tune them out. He pouted and slouched farther in his seat crossing his arms over his chest. Yami saw this and sighed. Once he stopped for a red light, he leaned over and discreetly bit his brother's earlobe and whispered in his ear.

"Yugi, stop it. I know you're mad, but quit it."

"Yug, you're awfully quiet. Are you okay?"

Yugi glared at Yami, "Fine. I'm glad to hear that you had fun, Joey. We missed you guys."

Yami sighed.

* * *

><p>"Why are you mad?"<p>

"What?"

"Why are you mad, Yugi?"

"I'm not mad, Yami."

"You sure seem like it."

"I'm not. I'm just not used to you rejecting me."

Yami sighed, "Yugi, I wasn't rejecting you. That's not rejection. That was just me not indulging you. I know you're not used to that, but you gotta understand, we can't always have sex when you want it. Or even when I want it. Especially in public."

Yugi nodded. He snuggled closer to his brother and laid on his chest, "I'm sorry, Yami."

Yami chuckled, "Don't be, pussycat. I was eager too when I was fifteen. I know how it is."

Yugi just nodded and drifted off to sleep. Yami just lay there running his fingers through Yugi's hair and thought about all that happened. He loved Yugi, he had no question about that, but what they were doing wasn't right. He knew it and he knew he had to put an end to it. He kissed Yugi's forehead.

"I'm sorry, Yugi."

The next morning Yugi woke up and noticed that Yami wasn't next to him. He was confused for a minute and wondered where Yami was knowing how much his brother liked to sleep late on Saturday. He got up and after putting on a t-shirt and pants, he headed downstairs and found his grandfather and Miko sitting at the table but Yami wasn't in sight.

"Morning Grandpa, Miko. Have either of you seen Yami?"

"He went for a walk," Solomon answered.

"Oh," Yugi said and got out a bowl for some cereal.

After breakfast Yugi went back upstairs to continue reading his Summer Reading Book. He eagerly waited for Yami to come back from his walk. He actually was curious. Yami never went for an early morning walk especially not on Saturdays. He was on page 40 when he heard Yami come into the room.

"Morning, Yami," Yugi said brightly.

"Morning," Yami said grabbing some clothes and leaving the room.

Yugi sat there with his mouth open. _What was that about? Is he mad at me for last night? I sure hope not._ Yugi just shook his head and continued to read until his phone rang.

"Hello?" he asked picking it up.

"_Hey, Yugi, it's Joey."_

"Hey, Joey. What's up?"

"_Tristan, Bakura, and I were going to KaibaLand. We wanted to know if you wanted to come._

"Uh, sure. I will see if Yami can gimme a ride there."

"_Cool."_

Just then Yami walked back in the room dressed in jeans that hugged his hips and a loose fitting tee. Yugi licked his lips.

"Yami, do you think you can gimme me a ride to KaibaLand. I'm going to meet Joey and the boys."

"Sure."

Ten minutes later Yugi was seated in the passenger seat of Yami's car. The whole ride was silent and Yami never glanced Yugi's way once. Yugi smiled, he knew one way to get Yami's attention. He slid his hand over Yami's thigh and gently but firmly, gripped his brother's cock.

"What the fuck are you doing? Get off me!" Yami growled.

Yugi jerked back shocked. Yami may never really liked Yugi to touch him in the car, but he never screamed at him.

"Yami, what's the matter?"

"You touched me. What were you thinking? Why'd you do that?"

"Um, I thought you liked it when I did that."

"Are you delusional? What would give you that idea? That's just gross. You thought I'd enjoy my brother feeling on me? Don't ever do that again."

Yugi was shocked not to mention confused. Yami turned back to the road and Yugi kept his eyes out the window until Yami reached KaibaLand. He quickly jumped out the car without a backward glance at Yami and ran inside.

"'Bout time you made it. Hey, you okay, Yugi?" Joey asked.

Yugi just nodded.

* * *

><p>Yami sat in the car after Yugi left. <em>I'm so sorry; pussycat, but we can't continue this relationship. It's wrong. And I won't be the one to continue corrupting you. Please don't hate me, <em>he thought to himself and slowly drove away. He didn't really have a destination in mind but he kept driving until he ended up at the beach. He parked the car and headed toward the water. He just sat gazing at the waves. He was so fucked up. He was so confused. He didn't want to hurt Yugi, but he knew that they couldn't continue the relationship and that would hurt Yugi's feelings so much.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Yugi looked up and saw Mai sitting next to him.

"Hey, Mai."

"What's up?"

"Nothing. Just wanted to watch the water."

"That's bull, Yami. I'm your best friend, I know when something's wrong. Talk to me."

"Don't wanna talk about it."

"You and Yugi having problems already?"

"I said I don't wanna talk about it, so leave it alone. Leave me alone."

Mai shrugged, "Suit yourself, big boy. Just trying to help," Mai got up and walked away.

Yami sighed.

**TBC...**

**So whats gonna happen? Is Yami really gonna destroy what he had with Yugi? And what about Yugi?**


	10. Chapter 10

**I know its short but it felt like a good place to stop.**

**Chapter 10**

Yugi was worried. Yami's been avoiding him these past two weeks. He still treats like Yugi's his brother but that's all Yami does. He doesn't let Yugi touch him or kiss him. Yup, Yugi was worried. It was time to start school again so he decided to ask Yami about it on the way to school.

"Yami, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Yugi."

And that was another thing; Yami never called him pussycat anymore. "Um, do you not love me anymore?"

"C'mon Yugi, you're my little brother of course I love you."

Yugi shook his head, "Not what I meant. I mean was I just a fling for you to indulge in, or did you really love me?"

"I never loved you like that, Yugi. To love you like that would be wrong."

Yugi sighed. He was afraid of that. As Yami parked the car he jumped out the car.

"Have a good day, Yugi."

Yugi just nodded and headed to class. His first class was English with Tristan.

"Morning, Yug."

"Hey, Tristan."

"You okay?"

"Perfect."

Just then the teacher started the class and prevented Tristan from asking Yugi something else. Yugi only half paid attention. His mind was on Yami and what happened to him. He suddenly got mad. _I knew it, he was only indulging me. He never really loved me. How could I be so stupid? How could he love me? _

The morning passed by fairly quickly for Yugi. Probably because he wasn't wholly paying attention in his classes. By the time it was time for Lunch, Yugi was ready to leave. He entered the lunch room and saw everyone at the table with the exception of Tea. Yugi grabbed his lunch and sat down next to Joey and far away from his brother.

"Hey, Yugi, how was classes so far?" Yami asked biting into an apple.

"What do you care?" Yugi asked angrily.

"Yugi! What is the matter with you?" Mai asked looking shocked.

"Nothing."

"Hey, did any of you notice that Tea is not sitting with us? What's up with that?" Joey asked.

Yami shrugged, "I dunno."

The bell rang and Joey and Tristan headed to Science while Yugi headed to Health. Yugi groaned he hated this subject. He just wanted the day to be over. He sighed as he took his seat and looked out the window preparing to tune the teacher out. After Health, Yugi had two more classes then it was the end of the day and he headed out to the parking lot to wait for Yami.

"Hey Yug, wait up!" Joey called.

"What, Joey?"

"Are you alright?"

"Why the fuck does everyone keep asking me that? I'm fine! Leave me alone!"

"Yugi, I'm your best friend. If something's wrong, tell me."

"Nothing is wrong!"

"Yugi?"

Yugi turned around and saw Yami walking out of the building with a girl on his arm. Yugi was even angrier than he was two minutes ago. He wanted to punch that girl's lights out, but he would never hit a girl.

"What?"

"Stop fighting with Joey."

"I'm not fighting with Joey, can we please go?"

"Sure."

Yami detached himself from the woman around his shoulders and headed toward the car. Yugi followed and got in the passenger seat. The whole ride home was silent. Yami tried to start a conversation with Yugi but he wasn't having it. Once the two were home, Yugi jumped out the car and ran upstairs to his room.

"Problems at school?" Solomon asked Yami.

Yami shrugged, "I dunno, grandpa. He won't talk to me. He did seem angry all day and was snapping at people."

"Hmm."

Yami headed upstairs and into the bedroom he shared with Yugi. He found Yugi crying into his pillow.

"Yugi, what's wrong?"

"Leave me alone."

"C'mon, Yugi, talk to me. I'm your brother, you can talk to me."

"Just leave me alone."

Yami sighed, "You know what would make you feel better?"

"No."

"If you went on a date."

Yugi growled, "I don't want to go out on a date. I want you to leave me the fuck alone."

Yami sighed again and left the room. Yugi growled. _He's acting like nothing happened between us. How the fuck can he do this to me? I don't want to go on a date all I want is him, but he won't let me have him._

* * *

><p>Solomon had noticed that they boys have been acting different. Yugi had become more ill-tempered and rude. Yami was distant and always gone. He figured that they had a fight. He didn't like seeing the brothers hurting. Solomon decided to have a talk to Yami since he was home at the moment. When he went upstairs he heard voices and listened to the conversation.<p>

"Yami, I know you think distancing yourself from Yugi will help but it won't."

"Mai, I can't do this."

"Yami, you're hurting him. And yourself. You need him just as much as he needs you."

"It's wrong, Mai. Can't you see that?"

"You're not hurting anybody. And even you told me how your grandfather accepted the relationship."

Solomon didn't hear anything for a long time.

"I can't, Mai."

"Yami, you loved Yugi since you were fifteen. I always knew that. It's not that you can't. It's that you won't. Give me one reason why besides the fact that it's wrong."

"Uh…"

"Yami, Yugi is tearing himself up because of you. He's pushing everyone away and he's gonna keep doing that until he has no one left. You are the only one who can stop it."

"No."

"Why?"

"I won't corrupt my brother."

"Corrupt your brother?" Mai burst out laughing. "You act like you're way older than him. Yami you are only two years older Yugi. There is nothing wrong with that."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I hate seeing the both of you in pain. You two are my friends and I wanna do what I can to help. Yami, seriously, what are you afraid of?"

"I'm not afraid of anything."

"If you say so, big boy. Listen, separately you fall, together you fly. Just think about it."

Solomon smiled as he headed back downstairs.

**TBC...**

**Max: So what do you people think? Think Yami will try and fix his relationship with Yugi? Honestly I don't.**

**Me: You don't?**

**Max: Nope. Yami is to pig headed.**

**Me: He is not. Shut up, Max.**

**Max: Whatever. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Yugi was sitting in the park when Joey and Tristan came upon him.

"Alright Yugi, this attitude is gonna end," Joey said.

Yugi looked up and noticed Joey and Tristan, "What do you want?"

"Yugi, something is going on with you. We as your friends would like to know what it is so we can help you," Tristan said sitting next to Yugi on the bench.

"It's none of your business so leave me alone. You can't help so don't even try."

"Did you and Yami have some sort of argument? Is it really worth it to be getting that angry over? I mean when me and Serenity have arguments we usually try to work it out by the next day."

Yugi got red in the face and stood up, "You don't know shit! Stop acting like you can help me, cause you can't! I don't need pity and I don't need your 'self-help' bullshit. Leave. Me. The fuck. Alone!"

Yugi stalked off leaving Joey and Tristan staring at each other confused. _Stupid idiots, they don't know anything. Thinking they can help. What do they know?_

"Hey, Yugi."

Yugi looked up and saw Mai smiling down at him.

"Fuck off."

Yugi left Mai with a sad look on her face.

* * *

><p>Yami was sitting on the beach thinking about what Mai said. He noticed Yugi's behavior and he knew he was the cause of it.<em> I can't. Yugi deserves so much better than me.<em>

"Yami?"

Yami turned and saw Yugi, "Hey, Yugi."

"What are you doing here?"

"Nothing, just thinking. What's up?"

"Nothing. I just saw you sitting here and I wanted to see you."

"Oh. Do you need a ride somewhere?"

Yugi shook his head, "No, but can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

Yugi sat next to Yami on the sand. He hesitated for a minute.

"Yugi? What did you wanna ask me?"

"Um, I know you said you never would love me like that, but…um, did you ever? Love me like that? At least a little?"

Yami sighed; he so didn't want to talk about this. He looked at Yugi and noticed how sad he looked and knew he was about to hurt him even further but he would not give into this. Not anymore.

"No. I didn't. I'm sorry, Yugi, but it must have been a part of your imagination to think something like that."

Yugi's eyes teared up and his lip quivered. He quickly stood and ran away before he cried in front of his brother. Yami sighed.

"I'm sorry, Yugi."

Mai who overheard and saw everything was mad. She stalked over to Yami and slapped him in the face.

"Ow! What the fuck was that for?"

"How dare you, Yami Mutou!"

"Mai-"

"No! That's enough! You fix this. And you do it now!"

Yami shook his head, "Look, Mai, I know you're trying to help and I appreciate it and usually I always take your advice but I can't do it this time. Yugi needs to get over loving me."

"Are you nuts! Yugi will never get over loving you. Why are you doing this to him? Yugi loves you and cares about you."

"Because, he doesn't deserve me."

"Why do you think Yugi doesn't deserve you?"

Yami groaned, "He just doesn't. He deserves someone who can treat him better."

Mai slapped Yami again.

"Ow!"

"You stupid idiot! No one can love and treat Yugi better than you. God, Yami, why can't-"

Mai was cut off by the shrill sound of Yami's cell phone. Yami pulled it out of his pants and answered it.

"Hello, Grandpa.

"_Get your ass to the hospital, now!"_

Yami never heard his grandfather swear, "Grandpa, what's going on?"

"_Your brother is there. Joey and Tristan took him."_

"What! What happened?"

"_I don't know. I am on the way to the hospital now. Meet me there."_

"Okay, Grandpa. I'm on my way," Yami said and shut the phone.

"What's going on?"

"Yugi's in the hospital. Joey and Tristan took him there. Grandpa's on the way over there and he doesn't know what happened."

"Well let's head over there."

Yami nodded and the two of them headed toward Yami's car.

* * *

><p>Yami and Mai burst into the hospital and immediately spotted Yami's grandfather, Joey and Tristan sitting in the waiting room.<p>

"What happened? Is he okay? Tell me he's okay."

"Calm down, Yami. We're waiting for the doctor now. We haven't heard anything."

Mai turned to Joey, "Honey, what happened? Mr. Mutou told Yami that you and Tristan took him to the hospital."

Joey nodded, "Tristan and I went to the game shop to try and talk to Yugi about this morning."

"And when we got there the door was opened so we suspected a burglary and we found Yugi on the floor of his bedroom," Tristan continued.

"We thought he was dead. So I felt a pulse but it was weak. So we decided to call an ambulance and that was…"

"…When I noticed the bottle."

"What bottle?" Yami asked.

"They looked like sleeping pills," Tristan said.

"Sleeping pills?" Mai asked.

Joey nodded, "Yeah and half the bottle was gone. That's when we really decided to call an ambulance."

"Thank goodness you did," Solomon said.

Yami sank into a chair. His baby brother tried to kill himself? Yugi would never do that. Was Yugi really that hurt? Yami didn't really have any time to dwell on those questions cause the doctor suddenly came out. Yami jumped up and ran to the doctor.

"How is he doc? Is he gonna be alright?"

"Yes. Yugi will be fine. We pumped his stomach to get rid of the pills. He should be fine, although I would prescribe that he take it easy for the next week."

"When can we take him home?" Solomon asked.

"I would like to keep him overnight just to be sure there were no side effects of the pills that could affect him."

Solomon nodded, "May we see him?"

"Of course, follow me."

Every one followed the doctor to Yugi's room. Yami noticed how small and pale his brother looked.

"Hey, Yugi, how you feelin' buddy?" Joey asked.

"Like I got ran over," Yugi smiled.

"What the heck were you thinking? Taking a bunch of sleeping pills?" Solomon asked his grandson.

Yugi turned to Yami and glared at him. Yami looked shocked. _Please tell me he was that mad at me that he tried to kill himself._

"Dude, trying to kill yourself was not cool," Tristan said.

"Whatever. You should've just left me. I have nothing to live for anymore."

"That's not true, sweetheart. You have so much to live for," Mai said.

Yugi shook his head and glared at Yami, "Not anymore."

_He's blaming this on me? It's not my fault._ "Its not my fault you tried to kill yourself."

"Fuck off, Yami. It is so your fault."

"Yugi, you will watch your language."

"Sorry, grandpa."

Mai grabbed Yami's arm and pulled him out in the hall.

"I can't believe he's blaming me for that."

"Yami, you hurt him so of course he's gonna blame you."

"Mai, it wasn't my fault."

Mai sighed, "Yami, you rejected him over and over again. He's been hurting for weeks and I guess today was the last straw. I told you that Yugi was gonna hurt himself. You need to fix this."

"Mai, I can't. I just…can't do it."

Mai growled and used strength that Yami didn't know she had and slammed him against the wall. "What will it take to get you to see that Yugi won't get better without you? Yugi needs you and although you don't wanna admit, you need him too. Either you fix this or…"

Yami didn't want to think about what Mai would do. He nodded.

* * *

><p>Yugi was sitting on his bed reading a book since that's all he was really allowed to do. His grandfather kept from school for the week and he was bored as hell. Just then Yami pushed open the door.<p>

"Hey, Yugi, got your homework," He said handing Yugi some books.

"Thanks."

"Sure. Hey, where's grandpa?"

"Don't know. Said he was going out. Probably at Miko's."

Yami nodded and sat down on his bed and pulled out his History book and started on some homework. He knew he had to fix their broken relationship, but he didn't know how. He had a feeling that Yugi would never believe anything he would say. He sighed, he had to try.

"Yugi?"

"What?"

"Can we talk?"

"About what?"

"Why you took those pills."

"Really? You wanna know? Okay fine, because I wanted to kill myself. Happy?"

"Pussycat, why?"

Yugi gasped. Yami called him pussycat? He shook his head. Just because Yami called him pussycat doesn't mean anything.

"I have nothing to live for. You took it all away from me. I loved you and you hurt me."

"Yugi…"

"First you said no, then you said yes and promised me that you wasn't just indulging me and then you told me that you didn't love me and never did."

Yami sighed, "So you decided to take sleeping pills because you were mad at me?"

"Yes."

"That was a stupid idea."

"Fuck you!"

"Yugi…"

"No, shut up! I fucking hate you!"

Yami sighed and went downstairs to get him something to eat. _Well that went well, yeah right. This is gonna take longer than I thought._

**TBC...**

**Me: So what do you think?**

**Max: Yami is an idiot.**

**Me: No one asked you, Max.**

**Max: So?**

**Me: *groans***


	12. Chapter 12

**Wow! I really can't believe how many people are enjoying this story. Thanks so much guys *Hugs You* Hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

The whole ride to school was silent. Yami decided to play some music to alleviate the silence.

"Yugi…"

"I don't wanna hear it."

"I was just gonna say to take it easy today."

"Whatever."

Yami sighed.

Yami pulled into the parking lot just before the first bell. Yugi jumped out the car without a backward glance at Yami. Yami headed straight for class ignoring Mai.

After second period Yugi headed to his locker to change his books like usual when someone was leaning against it.

"Excuse me," Yugi said to the boy who he didn't know.

The boy smirked and moved over, "I heard you tried to kill yourself. Is that true, Yugi?"

He didn't know this boy or even how this boy knew his name, "What I do with myself is none of your business."

"Whatever. I heard that you tried to kill yourself because of a boy. Who knew that cute, little Yugi was a fag?"

Yugi's blood boiled. He didn't know where this asshole got his information and he didn't care, but NOBODY calls him a fag. He clenched his hand into a fist and punched the boy straight in the nose.

"Shut your fucking mouth!"

The boy punched back, "Why, don't wanna admit that you're a queer?"

"I said SHUT UP!" Yugi punched the boy again.

Yugi pounded the boy again and again screaming in his face. Joey and Tristan ran to pull Yugi off of the boy.

"Yugi, stop it," Tristan said to the struggling teen.

Yugi struggled to get out of their grip, "Let me go!"

"What's the matter? Too weak? Of course you are, I mean you're nothing but a weak little fag."

"Fuck you! Joey, Tristan, let go of me!"

"Not until you calm down," Joey said and that was when the principal showed up.

"Yugi Mutou and Ryan Boser. My office. Now."

Joey and Tristan let go of Yugi and let him follow the principal. Ryan sauntered behind the principal smirking at Yugi and mouthed the words, "Fucking fag." Yugi punched him again causing him to fall to the ground.

"Yugi Mutou!"

"Sorry, sir."

The principal led the boys to his office, "Sit."

The boys sat and Yugi bowed his head and stared at his hands.

"Fighting in the middle of school? Nothing I approve of. Yugi, what on earth has gotten into you? I have never seen this kinda behavior from you. Ryan, I have seen enough of."

"Sorry, Mr. Bennett," Yugi mumbled.

Mr. Bennett sighed, "Well since this is your first offense, Yugi, I am gonna suspend you for three days."

_Crap, Grandpa is gonna be so furious._

"And as for you, Ryan, this is your fourth expense so I am expelling you from this school."

"What! That's not fair."

"Actually, it is. I have given you chance after chance and you keep abusing these chances."

"But, he started it."

"Did not!"

"Doesn't matter. I am going to call your parents to pick you up. Yugi, I will have Yami paged to my office to take you home."

Yugi nodded.

* * *

><p>Yami was in Chemistry working on an experiment with Mai when he heard his name over the P.A. system.<p>

"Yami Mutou, please come to the principal's office."

Mai turned to Yami, "What did you do?"

Yami shrugged and headed out the class to Mr. Bennett's office. When he got there he was shocked to see Yugi sitting in the seat.

"Mr. Bennett, you wanted to see me?"

"Yes, Yami. I would like you to take your brother home."

"Why?"

"He was fighting in school and I am suspending him for three days."

_Fighting? Yugi?_ "Yes, sir. C'mon, Yugi. We'll grab your stuff on the way out."

Yugi kept his head down and followed Yami out of the principal's office. They stopped by his locker where he grabbed his stuff. Yami then led him to the car. Yugi silently got in the passenger seat.

"Okay Yugi, why were you fighting?"

"What do you care?"

"Because you've never fought in school before. That's more my field. What happened?"

"Some kid called me names and I didn't like that."

"What did this kid call you?"

"What does it matter?"

"Just wondering."

Yugi noticed that Yami wasn't heading toward home. He was heading downtown. He looked at Yami confused.

"Yami, where are we going? I thought we were heading home."

Yami shook his headed, "Do you remember the warehouse I took you when you was eight?"

"The one that I said I never wanted to go back to? Yea, what about it?"

"That's where we're heading."

"Why?"

"Because."

Yugi waited to see if Yami was gonna say anything else and when he didn't Yugi huffed in annoyance. Yami saw that and chuckled.

"Relax, Yugi. I just wanna talk to you without anyone interrupting."

Yugi just shrugged. Half an hour later Yami parked the car in front of the shabby looking warehouse. Yugi hesitated.

"Do we have to?"

"Don't tell me you're still afraid of this place? There is nothing scary about it. It's just old and falling apart."

"Exactly, what if it falls on us?"

Yami laughed, "Yugi, relax. C'mon."

Yugi reluctantly followed his big brother into the warehouse. Yami pulled out a couple of flashlights and turned them on and handed one to Yugi. He continued walking a little bit before he stopped. He pulled out a blanket from his backpack and set it on the floor.

"I know how you feel about sitting on the floor so I brought this blanket."

Yugi sat down, "What're you planning on doing? Seducing me?" The minute he said it, he regretted it.

Yami laughed as he sat down, "No, pussycat. I said I wanted to talk to you. Granted you don't scream at me to leave you alone."

Yugi shook his head. Yami hesitated for a minute trying to collect his thoughts.

"I wanna say I'm sorry. I hurt you over and over again and I didn't mean too. You're my brother and I promised I would never do anything to hurt you. And like an asshole, I did. I remember when you were born even I was only two years old. I remember when we came to live with Grandpa even I was only four. I remember taking your hand in mine and promising to take care of you no matter what. And I didn't. I remember when I first fell in love with you. I was fifteen and you were thirteen. I remembered telling myself how wrong it was to feel this way. I told myself that you were my brother and I loved you like a brother and nothing else…"

"Yami-"

"Shush, and let me finish. I remembered telling myself that if you ever found out how I felt about you, you'd be disgusted with me and would hate me, so I kept my feelings for you at bay. And I was fine until your fifteenth birthday."

"What happened?"

"Do you remember when I told you that you looked flushed?"

Yugi nodded.

"Right. When I saw you, you looked so beautiful that all those feelings I pushed down came flooding back to me and I tried to ignore them. I tried everything and then when you told me that you loved me, I was both happy and horrified."

"Why were you horrified?"

"Because I knew how wrong it was and I knew I was gonna do something to hurt you and I couldn't do that to you. So I tried to reject you, but you weren't having it."

Yugi laughed, "Damn right."

"And so I gave in to you even though I didn't want to. It was fine and how I had imagined it. But because of everything else that happened with the girls and Tea, I remembered how wrong it was for us to do this. Even if Grandpa said it was okay, it wasn't and I couldn't hurt you. I felt like I was corrupting you or something. I didn't realize that by us not being together was hurting you even more. It took Mai throwing me up against the hospital wall and threatening me to actually see."

Yugi laughed, "Mai actually threw you against the wall?"

Yami chuckled, "Yup."

"Wow, Yami, getting thrown around by a girl? Tsk, tsk."

"Whatever, punk."

Yugi jumped on Yami knocking him back.

"Pussycat, I'm sorry."

"I might forgive you if you kiss me."

Yami wasted no time and kissed Yugi so softly that Yugi moaned. Yami took the opportunity to enter his mouth. Their tongues fought for dominance for several minutes before Yami surrendered the fight and let Yugi use his mouth how he wished. When the need for air overtook them, they separated and Yami kissed Yugi's neck all the way down to the collarbone making Yugi moan even more. Yugi tugged on Yami's shirt and Yami lifted up and let Yugi take his shirt off. Yugi did the same with his own shirt. Yami soon flipped them over so he was in the dominant position. He flicked his tongue over Yugi's nipple before taking it in his mouth. Yugi moaned and arched his back.

Yami kissed all the way to Yugi's navel and nipped lightly. Not hard enough to break the skin fully, but hard enough to bruise slightly. He kissed and nipped at the bulge in Yugi's pants and fondled his brother's belt.

"Yami, take them off," Yugi whined.

Yami chuckled and undid his brother's belt and pulled the pants and boxers off. He then pulled off his brother causing him to whine. He removed his own pants and boxers and then laid in between Yugi's legs causing their naked cocks to touch. Both of them moaned. Yami them moved in between his brother's legs and played with his brother's balls while he licked his way up the shaft collecting the pre-cum that was leaking. Yugi writhed and whined.

"Yami, please."

"Getting there, little brother."

Yami then took his brother all the way into his mouth and sucked gently and slowly at first then he sped up.

"God, Yami, your mouth!"

Yami pulled off Yugi's cock after a few minutes and reached for his backpack and began rummaging through it.

"Yami, c'mon," Yugi whined.

"Relax, pussycat. I'm coming, I need to grab something," Yami said as he located the bottle of lube.

He pulled the tube out and squirted some on his fingers. He went back to sucking his brother's cock and let his finger trail down to Yugi's hole. He gently pushed his finger inside. Yugi hissed at the intrusion. Yami pulled off his brother's cock.

"Fuck, Yugi. So tight."

Yugi whimpered.

"You okay?"

Yugi shook his head and whimpered again.

"You gotta relax. It'll feel better if you relax," Yami said and slowly moved his finger around.

Yugi whimpered and hissed but tried to get his body to relax. Soon the pain subsided and it felt good.

"I'm gonna add another finger, okay?"

Yugi nodded and Yami added a second finger and scissored his brother. After a few more minutes of using two fingers to penetrate his brother, Yami added a third finger and swiped all three fingers over Yugi's prostate. Yugi keened and bucked. After a few more minutes, Yugi whimpered again.

"Yami, c'mon, I'm ready. Please?"

"Soon, pussycat. Patience."

Yami removed his fingers and squirted more lube onto his fingers and slicked up his cock. He lifted Yugi's hips and gently pushed inside his little brother making sure to stop if his brother was in pain.

"So fucking tight, pussycat," Yami growled.

Soon Yami was all the way inside and he stilled. He kept his body still to allow Yugi to adjust.

"Move, Yami. Move, dammit."

Yami chuckled and began to move. He set a slow and steady pace withdrawing quickly and moving slowly back in striking his brother's prostate in a slow fashion. Soon Yugi was whining and bucking and moaning.

"Faster, Yami, faster. Please?"

Yami picked up the pace withdrawing more quickly and slamming back in. He set this rhythm and pretty quickly Yugi was stroking hisself and moving in time to Yami's thrusts. It wasn't long before Yami felt Yugi tense and moan.

"Yami, gonna…"

"Me too. C'mon and come for me, pussycat," Yami said pumping him harder.

Yugi soon came screaming Yami's name. It wasn't long after that Yami came panting Yugi's.

"Gonna pull out, Yugi."

Yami gently pulled out of Yugi and Yugi winced. Yami went to his backpack and began rummaging through it again until he pulled out a package of baby wipes.

"Baby wipes?"

"Shut up," Yami said cleaning his brother and then himself.

"Yami?"

"Yeah?"

"I forgive you."

**Max: Yay! Make up sex is the best!**

**Me: All of you who beat up on Yami, I hope you all are satisfied with this chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Max: Waah! *blows nose noisily***

**Me: What wrong with you? Why the hell are you crying?**

**Max: Because its the last chapter.**

**Me: Oh.**

**Me: I wanna thank all of you who reviewed, this story has gotten the most reviews than any of my other stories. I especially wanna thank InsaneEvilLittleEmmy for the idea of having Yugi trying to kill himself and the idea of someone watching them at the warehouse. And Amaterasu Masami for giving me the idea of having Yami slapped.**

**Enjoy this last chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

Yami and Yugi headed out of the warehouse hand in hand. Yami placed a kiss to Yugi's lips unaware that someone had just seen them. They got into the car and drove home. Grandpa wasn't too pleased when they got there.

"Yugi, please tell me you were not fighting in school."

"Sorry, Grandpa."

"What brought this on? You've never fought in school that sounds more like Yami, not you."

"Gee, thanks," Yami muttered.

"Ryan called me a fag. Just because I'm gay doesn't mean I am a fag."

"I understand how you feel about that, Yugi, but you cannot hit someone because they call you a fag," Solomon told his grandson then turned to Yami. "Did you fix the wreckage you caused?"

Yami smiled, "Yeah, Grandpa, we're good."

"Thank goodness. Well that's it, good night boys."

"Good night, Grandpa," The boys said in unison and trooped upstairs to bed.

* * *

><p>"Believe me now, Joey?"<p>

Joey nodded, "God, that's just sick."

Tea nodded, "Tell me about it. They think they're not hurting anyone."

"So that's what Yugi was so upset about?"

"Now you see why you can't continue to be friends with them."

Joey shook his head, "Yugi and Yami are my friends. Just because they're doing something that I think is just sick doesn't mean I am just gonna denounce my friendship with them."

"Uhg! Joey, why can't you see that to stay friends with them is wrong?"

"Why? You think that what they're doing is contagious? Tea, you're ridiculous," Joey laughed and walked away.

* * *

><p>"Be good, Pussycat," Yami said as he grabbed his backpack and started to leave.<p>

"Wait, Yami."

"What's wrong, Yugi?"

Yugi shook his head and planted a kiss on Yami's lips. "Have a good day. Love you."

"Love you too."

After Yami left Yugi went back to sleep for a little while. The day went pretty slowly since he had nothing to do. He helped his grandfather around the shop and read but by 2:30 he was bored and anxiously waiting for Yami to come home. He had started to doze off a little when he heard footsteps. Just then Yami burst into the room.

"Hey, pussycat."

"Hi, Yami. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just exhausted. Here, got your homework."

"Thanks," Yugi said taking the books and dumping them on the bed before jumping Yami and knocking him back on the bed. "I missed you."

Yami chuckled and kissed Yugi, "Missed you too."

They lay making out on Yami's bed for a long time that they didn't hear or notice Joey.

"Holy shit! I so didn't wanna see that," Joey yelled covering his eyes.

Yugi broke away from Yami and sat up, "Joey? What are you doing here?"

"Well I wanted to talk to you. Guess what Tea said was right."

Yugi climbed off of Yami and pulled his shirt down as Yami sat up, "What did Tea say to you?" Yami asked.

Joey sat on Yugi's bed, "That the two of you were fucking each other."

Yugi cringed, he hated the way Joey made it sound, "And you believe her?"

"Well if I hadn't saw Yami kiss you last night then I wouldn't have."

"Wait a sec, you saw us at the warehouse?"

"Just coming out of it. Tea and I were both there and we saw you two. You do realize that not only is that wrong, but its sick."

"Joey, Yugi, and I are not hurting anybody. And it would be nice if you just minded your business."

"How can you sit there and act like it's okay to do this? Yami, you're older than him, you should know that you're hurting him or corrupting him."

"Don't you think I know that? But he wants this as much as I do. Like I said it's really none of your business."

"Joey, Yami never has hurt or corrupted me. I love him and he loves me. I don't think you understand."

"Yugi, you may be gay but this is going overboard."

Yugi sighed, "No its not. You love Mai, right?"

"Yeah."

"So much so that you sometimes can't breathe without her?"

"Yeah."

"So why can't I love Yami the same way?"

"Because he's your brother! And me loving Mai is completely different! Damn it, Yugi, you are so fucking blind."

Yugi sighed, "Whatever you say, Joey. Like I said I don't believe you would understand. I love Yami and he loves me and we're all that matters."

"Fine, and here I thought perhaps I could talk some reason into you. I had also hoped that we could still be friends, but I am so disgusted by the sight of you two that I can't."

"Okay if that is how you feel."

"As my last act of friendship I will keep your filthy little secret."

"Thank you, Joey."

Joey just nodded once and left. After Joey left, Yugi put his head in his hands.

"You okay, Yugi?"

"I don't know. I just lost my best friend because of our relationship. And the funny thing is I feel okay."

"You know what's weird?"

"What?"

"Mai is totally okay with this, but Joey is not. I guess it shows how completely different they are."

Yugi nodded, "All that matters is that I love you and you love me, right?"

"Right. No matter what anyone else thinks. It's about you and me and not everybody else. And if Joey or Tea tell anyone else, we'll handle it."

"I love you, Yami."

"I love you too, pussycat."

Yugi climbed back on top Yami and kissed him again.

**END!**

**Sorry if its a little sad but I totally get fed up with happily ever after endings so I wanted to try a story where the ending wasn't so happy.**

**So long!**


End file.
